Almost
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: It was one of those days for Elwood....until she dropped in. Oneshot.Please R&R This is not a Mary Sue


**Ok I wrote this out of pure boredom but for a weird reason I can just imagine Elwood having one of these days. This has no certain spot or time in The Blues Brothers universe but if you want a time for this, I'd have to say it was before the movie and before Jake got cuffed.**

**Elwood, Jake belong to Dan Aykroyd, Universal **

**Mrs. Murphy belongs to Arethra Franklin **

**The girl is MINE**

It was one of those days for Elwood. The kind of day where out of nowhere random thoughts would appear in his head. This would cause him to go into deep thought in which he would either get distracted, zone out from time to time, or even be lost in the merciless thoughts for hours. These days would come to him just like his thoughts, randomly. He had no idea as to why these days would happen for him but as usual, he kept them secret from everyone, and allowed himself to be plunged into these little thoughts that often led into bigger ideas. Nothing of the sexual sort...sometimes. But he couldn't help it, the mind worked in a funny way.

He concluded after all these years that trying to tame the mind, let alone his mind was like trying to tame a rouge tiger from India. Complicated and it would take too much time to do so. Elwood had other things on his life aside from these days. He had the band, the music, the soul within him to do all of these things...including his brother. However, there were these days that would come when he was plain bored and his brother was out either trying to find a gig for the band or asking a girl for a one night stand.

Today, Jake was doing the second option. He was out on the prowl looking for a sweet thing with a Hell of a figure which left Elwood to the solitude of his apartment. As usual, the music was on. The blues, what else? He practically grew up with it, courtesy of Curtis, and that was when the first thought came to him: what if he never heard the blues? His life would be different for sure, maybe him and Jake would of started something like a rock 'n roll band that wore nothing but spandex that exaggerated every part of the body including manhood.

Spandex. Elwood tried to envision himself in a pair of tight black spandex singing a ballad about hardcore love. The kind that rockers would headbang to with motorcycles that had skulls and flames on them. It was at then that he got a bit disgusted by the spandex image and allowed another thought to overrule him.

The train passed by his miniature apartment in the transient hotel causing it to vibrate some. By now he had gotten used to this and really didn't care about the slight trembles. As long as the place didn't fall on him or anything of the sort, then he would care. Otherwise, he would do what he was doing now: thinking and relaxing but it was at then his mind worked its' gears again as another question arose. What if he lived in a mansion away from the passing trains, glue factories, and everything about Chicago that he loved?

Sure, it'd be great. French maids wearing short dresses that would cause any man to drool, especially Jake. Hell, with a mansion he could get any girl regardless if they were Mrs. Murphy or a playboy bunny. A playboy bunny. That would really make his day, but it would make Jake's better. This little thought caused him to smirk a bit satisfied as he leaned back against the chair he sat in.

His shaded eyes met the ceiling of his room as he ran his fingers in his hair. Elwood wasn't going anywhere but he felt his hand freezing up on him and he had to do something to prevent it. It was at then he placed his hands behind his head, allowing his lean body to stretch some against the chair. This was perfect. The blues were playing, causing his mind to race more with every passing wind. Nothing was going on today as he started to recall his last gig with the band.

Elwood remembered the crowd before him as 'Sweet Home Chicago' was being performed. They were dancing, clapping, he could even feel his own heart racing with the beat as he pulled off his random dance steps. He remembered seeing triplet teens in the front row screaming 'we love you Elwood!'. Damn. He wish he had gotten to them before Jake did. Ah well, they weren't his type anyway and he could easily tell this by how they attempted to do his moves which changed constantly from concert to concert. Aside from them, he did get one girl's number..a pretty thing. She had a great figure with curves like a highway. Her hair was a rare shade of hazel that was hard to identify with cinnamon eyes and if anything, she had the personality he liked. It was a cool yet sexily attractive personality that seemed to roll off her tongue every time she spoke. Even her voice drove him insane. He stated that she probably had a Hell of a singing voice which was cut off with a rough yet passionate kiss to the lips.

Once again another thought: what would happen if he did meet Mrs. Right? Would he leave the band? Would he leave Jake? Would he try to teach her the way of the blues or would she reject it? He imagined how she would be. She'd have a Hell of a figure with curves like a model without the anorexia. Her eyes would be like faded diamonds with a tinge of desire, perhaps an Earthy or fiery brown. Her hair would be long strands, tied up in a messy bun of black so that it almost appeared to be a spider living off of her head. She would have white washed skin as though she was created from streams of moonlight and sea foam. Her lips would be soft, longing to be kissed by his'. By now his heart was racing as he imagined her in a red dress, a short yet conservative little number. Something that would catch the eye and make it be distracted from everything else.

Her personality, he began to wonder...what would that be like? It would probably be sly yet shy, curious (like most women were) but intelligent. She would probably follow Elwood like a second shadow but not in the manner of a stalker. His smirk grew a bit into a faint smile as he started to think of his fictional girlfriend that he knew would never exist. It was at then his mind was about to overrule him again when the door to his apartment swung open. He quickly looked over, he wasn't expecting Jake back for hours. His position on the chair changed none as his guard of defense was on.

And that's when his jaw nearly dropped.

It was her.

The conservative red dress wearing, Earthy brown eyed girl from his previous thoughts. The only difference was that she had a faded red cut on her cheek. Elwood looked at it for a moment as he wondered where she had gotten that from as the sound of his quick paced heart drove the wonder away. It pounded and slammed against his ribcage as he tried to stand but found that his legs froze up on him. Elwood was slightly annoyed at this but didn't show it as he resumed to stare at her. The words fumbled in his mind but nothing came, considering his thoughts were thrown off as well as his guard. He resorted to his heart, his mouth trying to find the words to say to her but once again he had no luck.

Something like this had never happened before. His thoughts and dreams never came true except for today. Here she was, the young girl in red, standing at his door obviously looking lost and almost frightened despite the fact that no fear was showing upon her white washed face. He could sense her fear and somehow she acknowledged this as she bit her tongue for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. It seemed that she was mentally taking in the details of Elwood's apartment. She took note of the blues playing and wanted to smile at this but nothing came forth. She looked at the pictures on his wall, they appeared to be of musicians. Possibly bluesmen with their own style of the blues and their own method of practicing their craft. It was at then she realized she was probably being rude and nosy as she quickly looked downward, as though to give a silent apology. Somehow understanding this, Elwood gave a mere nod as if to forgive her.

"Oh man," her voice was a shy little whisper that could belong to a fawn as she looked over at him and for a moment her heart got caught in her throat. His sprawled thin form against a chair that seemed to fit his figure like a glove intensified the beating of her heart. It was at then she swallowed something in her throat, a certain anxious feeling that she felt as her eyes watched him. It was like watching a deer being caught in the headlights and then running away. In this case, he wasn't running or fleeing but only staring at her in curiosity and what appeared to be amusement.

"I...I..," she took a breath, it was obvious her voice was tense with embarrassment. The words still jumbled themselves in Elwood's mind as he could feel his throat get dry. He wasn't nervous, he just had no idea of what to say to her but in response to her one lettered word speech he arched his eyebrow some at her. Curiosity was striking him harder at the minute, causing his heart to race more as if it was a speed demon. Once again, a passing wind came by as it played with his hair some. The girl at his door seemed to back a bit up at this in fear that she might grow attracted to him.

"Forgive me, I thought this was my husband's apartment," Elwood could easily sense her humiliation as he went to say something but she closed the door before he could say anything. A perfect chance to get the girl of his mind but it was shot down no sooner her drawing voice of shyness and slyness spoke the words. 'Husband'. Damnit. Whoever he was, he was a lucky bastard, that was for sure.

Oh well, one more chance taken away from him. There would be another one regardless if it was an Asian girl or a local from his sweet home Chicago. Until then, he could only think and nothing more.


End file.
